Undeniable Love II
by Hitomi De Fanel
Summary: This the sequel to Undeniable Love it starts where the the original left off. If you have not read the original please read that first. Thank you. I have added more to Chapter 6 .Please, Please Review.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

Author Notes: Thank you for your support and encouragement as a result I am giving you the extended version of my fiction. It starts where Undeniable Love left off. If you have not read Undeniable Love, this will not make sense. So please read the original first, thank you. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review always accepting advice.

Prologue 

** **

This is the continued story of Van and Hitomi starting the day following their battle with Alizon in the Priestess Temple from the legendary Atlantis. On Gaea all seems peaceful but things are not always as they seem.

Chapter One 

Awaking to the warmth of the sun on her face Hitomi slowly sits up looking at the bandages on her hands her heart is filled with questions and worry _"What has happened to me I don't understand this strange power that threatened to destroy all I hold dear"_ thinking back to the events of last evening she recalls feeling a presence in the temple with her encouraging her to follow her heart the voice telling her "You can stop this Hitomi, the past must not be repeated"

Flashback…

"I won't let you kill him" her hear beat quickening as a bright light surrounds her.

"You bitch! I'll destroy you" he sent a light toward her that seemed to bounce off the energy that surrounded her. She never felt fear.

"It can't be" "Noooo!" You have not defeated me!"

End Flashback…

Her eyes wide with horror "Did he say that" she thought hard to recall the words she heard as she channeled her energy toward Alizon.

"Your awake" "Are you feeling better?" Her thoughts were interrupted as van entered the room carrying a tray "I brought you some food you should eat to regain your strength"

"Great I'm starving" she smiles brightly as he sits on the bed next to her placing the tray on a small table by the bed. She begins to eat of the least foreign looking morsel on the tray as something accrues to her "Van this is not the room I was in yesterday" she says looking into his eyes.

"This is my room Hitomi" van says with a slight blush "I wanted you near me always, but you can have any room you like" 

"I like your room" she wraps her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. "I love you so much van" her thoughts still troubled "Van, what do you know about the temple we were in?" 

"Only the legends, I never put much merit in them" he held her closely "The legends tell of a priestess that was chosen from childhood because of her special abilities, its said that she was the power behind the Zone of absolute fate. The people of Atlantis fought for her power as if she was more weapon than a person in the end she sealed herself in the temple." He paused "No one knows for sure if she was destroyed with Atlantis or if she was protected by the temple" Hitomi listened closely "I first started to believe the legend when I saw a Draconian women image in Freid when the Duke showed us the sword" 

"I saw that too Van a power filled the room that was frightening" "I have a feeling she was not destroyed with Atlantis" she paused "I believe she was protected by the temple"

"It was falling apart in place but as a whole it was intact" Hitomi said recalling her surroundings "Van can we go back there" she asks softly" pulling away to look into his eyes "I need to know more about what is happening to me, it still doesn't make sense to me"

"We will go back as soon as you are well, but for now I want you to rest Hitomi" he said firmly "We will find the answers together" 

"Yes Van" she whispered with a smile returning to his warm embrace. 

In Austiria…

"Celena the healer is here to see you, Are you feeling any better?" Allen whispered as he gently held her hand. She had not been the same since leaving Fanalia and he was more than a little worried about her.

"No Allen, I don't feel better" she strained to keep the tears from falling as she changed the subject "What happened last night Allen? Why did we change course before heading home" her eyes curious

"Hitomi was kidnapped, we went to help van rescue her?" his eyes suddenly turning dark with sadness.

"Kidnapped…by who…who would…" her words stuck in her throat as it dawned on her she knew exactly who did it. "Is…is he dead?" she closed her eyes waiting for the answer.

"Is who dead?" being pulled from his thoughts.

"A-Alizon, is he dead? She asked again trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes he is" he said slightly confused he didn't know they had even met.

"Who killed him?" she asked dryly glancing out her window "Van?"

"No, why all these questions Celena?"

_"Damn it"_ she thought, making her voice calm "I just want to know" "Who did it?"

Still confused at the point he answered her slowly "H-Hitomi, I'm not sure how but she destroyed him before he could kill Van"

"Thank you Allen, will you show the healer in please" 

He nodded as he went to call the healer deciding he would question her further when she felt better he opened the door motioning for the healer to enter. Entering swiftly he motioned for Allen to leave the room. "Lets see young lady what has made you so pale" he opened his bag looking for just the right instrument.

"I already know what's wrong" she said with an unusually cold voice "I'm with child" the healers eye went wide.

"With child? How long ago did you- He asked with concern she was not married after all.

"Two days" she said shortly.

"That's too soon to know for sure you…"

"I Know!" she snapped, "I can already feel it, sense him you could say" with a slight smirk.

"Who is the father he…" he attempted but was again cut off.

"That does not matter" her voice perfectly calm "Keep this between us, I need a place to go until my child is born" she whispered.

The healer started to protest, but the cold almost blood thirsty look in her eyes changed his mind "I can take you to the monks they can help you through this, but don't you even want to tell your brother" he urged

"No he must never know, you find an excuse for my absents" she turned her eyes to him and glared "Its in your best interest if he stays in the dark …" her word interrupted as she gasped in pain.

Frantic the doctor held her down as to his astonishment her stomach was growing "By the Gods?" he gapped in horror as she settled and now looked every bit five months pregnant

"T-This can't be what Demon has done this to you?" he stared at her his eyes wide. Before he could continue a sharp pain invaded his mind as she spoke without words _"The same one that will destroy you if you don't follow my order!"_

To be continued…

This chapter was revised to give you an idea where I'm going with this. As for the rating you will see a reason for it in later chapters I've never been one to just through people in the sack it should have something leading to it other than pure lust…well I won't go that far, but I'd like you to have a plot surrounding the sex scenes I just like it that way.

P.s. Please Review I can always use advises, encouragement, and critiques as always flames welcome. Be rough I can take it.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

Author notes: This is just a slight revision to correct errors in my writing. So sorry about the spelling errors I am still trying to get this story right.

# Chapter Two

The healers face was pale with fear as he looked at the young girl before him the pain he had felt was gone but the words remained. She had a slight smile on her face that was the picture of innocence her breathing now normal she seemed to be resting easily. His mind assessed the situation he was in, one thing clear he had to get her out of there quickly. Pacing the floor his thoughts turned dark he had no doubt that the child was not normal in fact it seemed to control her actions having a dangerous effect on her. 

"Perhaps the monks in the mountains of Fanalia can free her of this demon" his thoughts interrupted by a knock at the door. He walks slowly to the door not sure what he will say opening the door. He is faced with Allen "how is the patient?" he asks with concern clearly in his voice. 

"She is resting now, I am concerned with her mental state though" he pauses to gather his thoughts " I want to suggest something to you, there are monks in the mountains of Fanalia that are well known for their ability to heal problems of the mind and I want to take your sister to them" he continues slowly "I think it is vital to her recovery from whatever is troubling her and causing her illness." He glances toward Celena "They can help her I know it, but she must leave now"

"I will prep the Crusade for departure," Allen states as he starts to leave the room.

"Wait, there is one more thing I must tell you the monks will not allow anyone but the patient to remain in the temple" he rushes face downcast " They will contact you on her progress, trust me she will be in good hands"

Allen agrees reluctantly to his conditions as he stares at his sisters still form "When will you need to leave?" he asks.

" As soon as possible" the healer replies.

One month later…

Hitomi sat by the pond in the garden her dark blue gown making her look like a princess as she moved her fingers through the flowered waters her thoughts troubled by the dilemma she faced. Van had agreed that they would return to the Temple when she had recovered and though her wounds had long since healed he had avoided the subject of returning to the Temple all together. She could not deny the urgency to find the meaning for her newfound powers; it plagued her not knowing the full ramifications of her abilities or the effect they will have on their unborn child. 

"Hitomi what you doing?" Merle chirped pulling her from her thoughts.

Hitomi continued to stare into the pond and sighed "Oh just thinking Merle" her eyes emollient slowly filling with unshed tears.

"Aren't you happy here Hitomi…I mean you and Van are ok right?" her brows furrowed as she questioned her obviously distrait friend. Hoping all the while that she was not thinking of leaving Van, she knew better than anyone that to lose her now would kill him.

Sensing the concern and uncertainty in Merle's voice she quickly turned toward her "Oh yes Merle I am happy here I love Van and would never want to leave him he is my heart" she said earnestly "It's just that…It's been a month and he avoids the subject of returning to the Priestess Temple…I really need to know what this new ability comes from why do I have it" she paused "How it effects me and…" she trails off 

"It's because he is worried about you Hitomi, if anything should happen to you it would Kill Lord Van" she says with a sincerity and knowledge well past her years. "Be patient Hitomi there is a lot of gossip surrounding you and the Temple that have Van concerned" she paused noticing the confusion on Hitomi's face. "The gossip will stop you'll see and van will take you to the Temple" she concludes with a hint of uncertainty.

"What is it that they are saying Merle?" her eyes revealing hurt and confusion.

"Its just gossip Hitomi" she offers trying to change the subject as she avoided eye contact "Want to go for a walk?" she offered.

"Please Merle tell me" she implores holding Merle's shoulder causing her to make eye contact. Until she continued what she had begun.

"They say that the King of Mosera didn't die of a heart attack…" she starts slowly "They say that Van is planning with you to…take over Gaea …some of them say that the King and his heir dieing while in Fanalia couldn't be a coincidence…their afraid of- 

"Me" Hitomi continued for her tears streaking down her cheeks "I am afraid of myself," she whispered wiping her tears.

"Don't cry Hitomi everything will be alright," she says hugging Hitomi's shoulders.

That evening in the Castle…

"King Van the people want answers" Tidan pauses "The King of Bashram is gathering an army to protect his country, he feels you are a threat, the trade agreement has been suspended and all this for one girl even you can see she must go back…" Tidan beseeches.

She is my future wife!" he snaps fists clinched knuckles turning whiter by the minute "I can't lose her again, not to rumors" he pauses in thought "The rumors will end" he says just above a whisper "We will configure a peace agreement to assure Bashram or anyone else that's concerned that we do not want War!" he bits before continuing calmly "We want nothing more that to live in peace.

"I know young King, but you can't deny the power she has is no longer a secret and it gives people reason to fear her they will either want to capture or destroy-

"I will make sure that never happens!" he barks " I will protect her as you should seeing she will soon be Queen it is your sworn duty to protect her"

"That I will sire with my life" his face stern eyes serious " we will double the guards on watch" his face somber clearly giving up on convincing Van of anything with a heavy sigh. "Dryden assures me he will do all he can to quell the rumors on his end and will contact you with any changes" he concluded "If that is all sire" he bowed receiving a nod from Van he leaves the room.

Later that evening…

"Van?" Hitomi says with a start as Van storms into their room.

"Mattaku no Baka!" he yells in frustration as he paces the floor.

"What's happened Van?" she asks eyes filled with dread and concern as she crosses the room placing her arms around him.

He stops his cursing staring into her loving face he pulls her tightly into his arm. "I'm sorry to scare you, its nothing," he whispers to her.

"Please Van tell me what's happening" she pauses "I-Is it because of me" she sighs into his shirt.

He pulls her closer " It's not you Hitomi the concern is with a threat that does not exist"

He whispers softly stroking her hair.

She sighs in understanding then recalls the question she has wanted to ask for so long "Van when will we return to the Temple?" she continues sensing his hesitation "I need to know what this ability is, it won't go away by postponing it it'll just get worse" she concludes.

Sensing her need for answers equal his own he answers hesitantly " We will go in the morning Hitomi" he whispers placing a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Van" she places a kiss on his chin nuzzling softly as she runs her hands up his chest. She feels his hands tighten on her waist as she rubs her fingers through his hair he softly touches her lips with his own slowly deepening the kiss as his hands explore her curves he moans in his throat before lifting her into his arms carrying her swiftly to the bed. Both feeling the need to put their worries behind them if only for tonight, he lays her on the bed lying beside her he continues his exploration. 

To be continued…

Thank you, to every one who has reviewed I've made changes to the fiction I hope everyone likes Please Review and give me your honest opinion.


	3. chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews they are both encouraging and helpful. This chapter will **hopefully** give everyone the info they are looking for.

# Chapter Three

** **

** **

Waking to the warmth of the sun shinning on her. Hitomi rolled over only to see she was again alone in her room she sighed. Stretching her arms above her she put her bare feet on the cool floor and shivered slightly before wrapping the blanket around her. She dressed quickly anxious to start the journey that would hopefully answer the questions nagging her mind. Opening the door to her room she found herself face to face with Allen Schezar. They stood staring at one another for a moment before Hitomi spoke. 

"Good morning Allen. I didn't know you where here…it's good to see you" she smiled slightly closing the door behind her then turning to face him again. 

"Good morning H-Hitomi. I'm just passing through on my way to the monastery near here to check on Celena" he said with a slight ache in his voice.

"What happened to Celena?" she asked her eyes wide with concern. She had not heard that Celena was even ill. Allen began to explain as they walked down the hall to Van's study. 

"She has been in the mountains near here with the monks for a month now. The healer assured me that they would report her progress to me. For sometime they did but it has now been two weeks since I've heard anything. I attempted contacting the healer, but no one has seen him it's as if he disappeared. I'm hoping to get Van's permission to search the mountains near here for the monastery," he concluded.

"I'm sure Van will help you" Hitomi stated as she gave him a warm smile that did more harm than good. 

Allen looked into her soft green eyes and the realization set in. The look she gave him was one of friendship and nothing else. That last thought made it hard to stay in her presence. "I have to go," he stated abruptly turning to walk away when Hitomi grabbed his arm. Gazing at her hand for a moment he turned to face her only to see a stunned look of fear on her face before she fell into his arms. "Hitomi!" he yelled as he held her in his arms.

The vision…

The hall went dark as Hitomi reached out to steady herself. "No not a vision" she felt herself falling as someone called her name. Opening her eyes she saw she was now in a large room filled with men in cloaks. A single source of light shined on a hospital style bed that held a still figure. Hitomi watch as the men around the bed whispered to one another. "This will be are greatest success" one man said. "The experiment has gone better than expected," another replied as Hitomi walked closer to the bed. There laid a young woman with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. The woman seemed perfectly calm as the men continued to place tubs with needles on her stomach. Hitomi looked on in horror as her stomach began to grow till she looked very much pregnant. The liquid going through the tubs glowed silver as did her veins within her body. As the tubes were removed her stomach seemed to return to normal. Hitomi looked up from the woman to see a familiar figure approach the bed. "Folkan!" Hitomi gasped as she saw him approach the bed holding the young woman's hand. 

"Your baby will be the most powerful man Gaea has ever seen" he assured her "He will have powers beyond imagination, Alison" he concluded looking at her with soft eyes.

"He will revenge his people. He will rule this world that rightfully belong to my family," Alison whispered. Hitomi backed away as she realized who she was "Alizon's mother!" she gasped. The room began to spin as another vision came to view causing Hitomi to fall to her knees. The room was filled with energy so much that it stifled the air. Monks sat in a circle in the center of the room. In the middle of their circle laid a woman giving birth. Hitomi stood slowly only to see the woman face "Celena, but how?" she stumbled back as she saw an older woman hold the crying infant into the air "It's a boy" she announced wrapping the child in a blanket.

End vision…

Hitomi awoke to find herself back in her room with Allen sitting close by and Van on the end of the bed. "Van" she said as she sat up in bed "I had another vision" she stated remembering the events that played out before her. "I don't think Alizon is dead Van, I don't even think he is human" she concluded shaking slightly as Van brought her into his embrace. Seeing this Allen approached the bed slowly placing a hand to his head. "What did you see?" he asked with concern in his eyes. 

"We need to go to the Monastery, right away" she stated staring out the window.

To be continued…

Sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next one will be longer. Oh and please review and tell me your honest opinion so far.


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

Author notes: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I try to have a chapter out every Friday but I have been so busy lately I just didn't have time. I also promised a longer chapter and I keep my promises, so here it is hope its ok it was a little rushed.

Chapter Four 

"What's the matter?" Allen started his concern growing "Has something happen…happened to Celena?" he asked drawing closer. "I can't lose her too," he added to himself. Fear rising in his heart at the thought of losing everyone he holds dear flooded his mind "What does Alizon have to do with this?" his voice inadvertently rising in anger. Causing Van to place himself between the bed and Allen.

Placing her hand on Van's arm she began slowly "I don't know if anything has happened to Celena. I just know we need to go that monastery and now! That is all I can say for sure." she insisted. Allen stared into her eyes the scared, befuddled yet determined look he saw there told him she was leaving something out. What he knew without doubt he would find out soon enough. With a nod he turned to leave "I will be waiting at the Crusade whenever you're ready" he stated leaving the room.

On the Crusade…

"That's it ahead Allen" Van stated pointing toward a clearing they were slowly approaching. 

As they drew closer to the clearing a strange feeling came over Hitomi. "I have a bad feeling about this" Hitomi sighed as she held onto Van's arm. 

Van turned to look at his beloved. She had changed into a blue and white skirt and shirt outfit that slightly resembled her school uniform. It always amazed him how beautiful she looked even when scared as she was now. He held her closer to him "Is this the place in your vision Hitomi?" he asked softly lifting her chin to face him

"Yes" she responded in a whisper.

As they drew closer to the clearing they could see signs of fire on the gate. "Gaddes take us down!" Allen ordered his tone loud and concerned. "Yes Commander" Gaddes replied as he barked orders to the men below. Hitomi looked out the windows of the Crusade. A sense of dread surrounded Hitomi the closer they got the worse the scene before them became. The Crusade landed just beyond the gates to the monastery. The group filed out one by one lead by Allen they approached the gates that stood slightly ajar. 

Entering the monastery "Van?" Hitomi gasped at the sight before them. "We are too late." She responded to the air as she shuddered at the grisly sight before her. The entire monastery lay in ruins every building destroyed. She could see the charred remains of the monks only partially covered by debris. There bodies recently burned for smoke still rose from them giving off a smell that made her stomach turn. She turned hiding her face in Van's chest. "Not again" she whimpered into his shirt "This is horrible" she sobbed as tears escaped her eyes.

"What…what happened here? Who would attack a monastery? Why?" Van asked in confusion lowering his eyes slightly as he held Hitomi close. "Hitomi, stay here" he ordered. "I have to look for survivors if we are going to get answers for what happened here." He concluded. Receiving a nod from Hitomi he headed toward the remains of the monastery. 

They began the search for survivors. Allen searches frantically all the will feeling he had lost his only remaining family. His thoughts became grim as he passed body after lifeless body. Until.

"Over here!" he heard Gaddes shout pulling him from his distrait thoughts.

The group ran to Gaddes hoping he had found Celena alive and well. The group reached his location quickly. He huddled over a small form. "Celena?" Allen asked immediately as he approached in a run. 

"No it's not Celena" Gaddes stated slowly as everyone surrounded him. Allen froze with a look of deep disappointment evident in his strong features. He looked down to see the person Gaddes had found that was not his sister.In his arms he held a small older woman with silver brown hair. Her clothes resembled those of a healer even in their tattered condition. 

"What happened to Celena?" Allen asked hastily desperately needing to know she was not among the charred corpses. The woman's eyes grew large at the question. As if some part of the question scared her to her very soul. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she attempted to respond. 

"She did this" her response came out in a low gasp. " She did this" she repeated her voice rising. She and her demon child!" she screamed the last part before her life left her and she fell limp in Gaddes's arms. 

Allen's eyes furrowed as his anger grew at an alarming rate. "What the hell was she talking about, Celena didn't have a child. She couldn't have" his thought searching for an ounce of reason. Something anything to explain the last words the women uttered. "She has only been gone a month it's not possible" he pondered looking toward Hitomi who was slowly approaching the group. He followed her expressions when the woman came into view. The look of surprised recognition covered her face like a shroud. At that point he knew he had to know was what she said true. He knew Hitomi held the answers, which he was going to get right now. He turned to face her when she confirmed his idea in one phrase. 

Hitomi's hands came up covering her mouth in surprise. On closer inspection to her dismay she recognized her. "She's the woman form my vision" she thought out loud causing all eyes to turn to her.She regretted her statement the instant it escaped her lips. The look in Allen's eyes told her she would have to tell him everything she saw in her vision even though she new it would hurt him to hear it. Slowly she told her vision from beginning to end never pausing even as she heard Allen's sharp intake of breath at the mention of the birth of Celena's child. The baby boy she believed to be the son of Alizon, possibly even Alizon himself reincarnated. How he could have such power was terrifying in itself. "She is alive Allen" she assured him. "I know she is. He won't hurt her, he needs her." She concluded. Turning toward Van "The temple holds the answer. I know that the reason he is back and how to stop him can be discovered there." She stated with such confident that Van nodded in agreement before facing Allen. 

"We will find the answers we need at the temple. We **will** find Celena." He stated in a serious tone that brought Allen from his thoughts to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Van, **I** will." He stated walking past the group toward the gate. "Are you coming?" he shot over his shoulder at Van. "We want to get to the Temple before sundown." He concluded in a gruff tone exiting the gate on his way to the Crusade.

To be continued…

Thank you to everyone for the reviews. It pushed me to get this chapter out. I know it doesn't have a lot of information, but the next chapter will define Hitomi's role in the story. Hope you like. Oh and please review I have this thing for e-mail.


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

Author Notes: I know I have been really slow on writing this, but I have a habit of rushing the story line. So I am taking this one slowly, to really develop the story even though I'm dieing to tell you what's coming and how it will end. This is a short chapter more for information sake. Hope you like it.

**Hey guys, I need an editor really bad if you think you are up for the task please email me** at [womanontop25@yahoo.com][1] **and let me know. Chow!**

** **

Chapter Five 

They arrived at the temple in silence. The temple seemed quiet and peaceful. It was hard to imagine that such power could be held in their tranquil walls. Hitomi walked beside Van through the corridors. The search for answers was going slowly. No one really knowing what to look for they entered the chamber where Alizon met his demise. The sun shun into the chamber providing some light but not enough 

"Gaddes go get some torches," Allen ordered. He began to search along the walls for anything that may answer the questions in his mind. His hands ran across some metal it felt like a lever. "Over here I found something" he called to the others.

Hitomi was closes to him "What is it Allen" she asked softly. He pulled the lever and the wall began to move causing the room to shake as it turned toward them debris began to fall. He heard Hitomi's frightened scream. On instinct Allen grabbed Hitomi shielding her from the falling rocks and dust. He tried to ignore the tingling sensation that ran through him as he held her tightly in his arms. When she let out a small gasp he pulled away looking into her eyes. "Look" Hitomi said in a shocked tone one arm extended finger pointing to the wall. Allen turned toward the wall as Van came up beside them. 

"Are you ok Hitomi" Van asked as he approached.

"Yes Van" she said then turned her attention back to the wall "There is something on the wall," Hitomi stated slowly as she inched closer. Just then Gaddes returned with torches. "What the-they all gasped as the light of the torches shun on the wall revealing a story without words.

The Wall…

They looked in awe at the world spread out before their eyes. A group of winged figures on opposite sides of each other stood arms outstretched. In the center two large orbs of energy collide. The figures seem to be marching. They are dressed in armor. Below their feet are flames and rubble. Above what is apparently a battlefield a woman sits on a throne with a bright light surrounding her. Tears stream her eyes as she cradles a bundle in her arms. As they walk along the wall they see the battle progress as the scene changes to that of winged figures drenched in blood. The woman stands behind a young man with red eyes his hand is extended toward a group of winged figure huddled in pain. She seems so sad as she watches the young man destroy everything before him. The next scene is of the young man sitting upon the throne the woman kneeling before him.She seems to be pleading with him. The last scene is of the young man huddled in pain as the woman incases him in a bright shinning orb. Tears stream down her face as she releases energy into the orb the walls crumble around them.

End of the wall…

"What does it mean?" Hitomi whispers in confusion as they reach the end of the wall. 

"The legend I heard never told of her having a son," Van stated as he looked over the wall once again. "This part showing the battle is familiar however. It is just as it was described to me when the priestess sealed herself in the temple before Atlantis was destroyed. 

"Do you believe Celena's son is like the demon on this wall?" Allen bit as his mind tried to register the new information. 

"I believe they are connected" Hitomi said as she attempted to put the pieces together. She placed her hand on the wall atop the picture of the weeping woman. A bright light appeared as her hand made contact causing her to gasp with fright.

A vision…

"Mother?" A cold male voice called out as Hitomi's vision cleared. She could see a tall male figure approaching a golden throne in the middle of the temple. To her surprise the temple no longer lay in ruins but appeared whole again. The walls decorated in beautiful carvings. A long red carpet led to the throne. On the throne sat a young woman in a long flowing princess cut red gown. Her blue eyes seemed sad and lonely as she watched the young man approach. 

"Yes Alizon" she stated her voice full of concern, fear perhaps even disappointment. 

She looked to the young man that stood before her and with the range of emotions on her face love was still apparent. "Have they stopped fighting?" she asked her voice broken.

"No mother they have not. I don't think they every will. They need to be controlled not babied." He spat his eyes narrowed 

"People do not want to be controlled. They will never accept it. Would you have me control them by force?" she asked 

"They need someone to take charge." He stated staring up at his mother "You are tired mother. The people are out of your control. Give me the opportunity to put the nation back in order." He commanded. "Or would you rather watch as our world is completely destroyed" he bit causing her to flinch.

"You are right Alizon I am tired. I tire of the constant bickering and greed of the people" she paused sighing, "If you believe you can end the fighting I will relinquish control to you" she stated rising to her feet she stepped down from the thrown. 

Alizon walked toward her as a slight smile marred his face. "I will stop this fighting. They will obey me mother you will see" he stated taking a seat on the throne. 

"Alizon was in Atlantis?" Hitomi gasped placing a hand to her mouth as the next vision came into view.

"We will not grovel before you Alizon," a tall man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes stated with an almost snarl. He stood before Alizon who sat upon the throne with a smirk on his face. The man had a group of spectators with him all whole-heartedly agreeing with his words. 

"You will not." Alizon tested the words in a low menacing tone " you WILL not!" Alizon roared as he rose to his feet. "That we shall see," he growled in an icy tone. He raised his hand to the man that stood in front of the crowd. He sent him flying into the wall. Blood spilt from his lips as he hit the wall. 

The others in the room gasped in horror. One man sent a ball of energy toward Alizon. He blocked it effortlessly as he glared at his attacker. "So slow to catch on" he said each word venomously as he sent his own ball of energy shattering the man into pieces. The room was filled with agonizing screams as Alizon displayed his powers fully. The screams continued till all that was heard in the now silent room was an evil chuckle. 

Hitomi's eyes filled with tears as she looked on in horror at the body filled room. "Why?" she asked into the air as she closed her eyes to the gruesome sight.

"Hitomi?" a voice called out and her eyes snapped open growing wide. Alizon looked straight at her from his position on the throne. "I told you I would never let you go," he said with a smile. Hitomi's veins ran cold as she slowly backed away from his now approaching form. "No!" she screamed closing her eyes tight.

End Vision?

To be continued…

So what do you think? Like? Dislike? Let me know.

   [1]: mailto:womanontop25@yahoo.com



	6. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. As I mentioned last chapter I am looking for a beta-reader for this story. If you are interested e-mail me and let me know. Well onto the story hope you like.

**Chapter Six**

Hitomi shook her head in disbelief as she closed her eyes. It was happening again, he was invading her mind. She felt a feeling of despair sweep over her as thought of their previous encounters came to mind. 'What twisted game has he planned for her now?' She thought as she braced herself for his first attack. She knew he was no mere man and his powers not to be underestimated. 

The fact that she was stronger was of little consequence, considering she had not yet learned to control it. The last attempt at welding it had almost cost her life. The evil glint in his eyes, replayed in her minds eye. She wondered for a moment, why had he not attacked her yet, then a soft touch of a breeze on her cheek caused her eyes to snap open.

The sight that met her eyes caused her jaw to drop. The scene before her had changed to one of a balcony, a field of wild flowers, stretched for miles before her eyes. The throne-room, that was once full of bloody, dismembered bodies was gone. All evidence of foul play was gone, vanished. In its place stood a room of blue, gold, and silver. The throne had twin dragons carved on it, with such detail they seemed real. Hitomi looked up to see a tall slender young woman standing beside the throne. She wore a gown of silver with a gold belt that hung loosely about her waist. Her long ebony hair was pulled up in a graceful bun, with only a few strands hanging loose about her face. To top off her appearance, atop her head sat a golden crown amidst her ebony locks. She was the picture of regal elegance and grace with every step she took. Hitomi stared as the young woman turned her eye to her. The eyes Hitomi stared into where the deepest green and somehow, so familiar. The woman smiled at her as she drew closer. "What has happened?" Hitomi asked looking about her "Where am I? Is this real?" she asked again.

"This place is very real," the woman said with a smile "I am here to tell you, I know you can defeat him, but you must believe in your ability or else all you see before you will never exist." She concluded her tone turning grave.

"How can I? I can't even control it. What do I do?" Hitomi asked in frustrations

"You will know when the time comes," she stated with a wisp of a smile. Her eyes turned solemn " He is trying to take your life." She said her tone seething. "You must wake up now," she whispered. Hitomi stared eyes wide as the room faded into darkness and a final word was heard upon the wind.

In reality…

"Hitomi! Hitomi, snap out of it!" Van yelled in mounting fear. She had passed out, an indication that she was having a vision. That worried Van, but did not scare him, but when she screamed 'No!' He could feel his heart race in his chest. He held her close to him shaking her lightly in an attempt to pull her from her vision. One moment she breathed, her chest heaving, the next moment nothing, nothing at all but the silence of death. He pulled her closer placing his ear to her chest as he closed his eyes. Then he placed his hand to her throat. "S-She's not breathing!" Van gasped in alarm. His brows furrowed as he laid her down on the floor of the temple. He placed his hands upon her chest, fingers intertwined. He began to push down upon her with a rhythm that was slightly slower than the racing thuds his heart made against his chest cavity. He could sense Allen's silent presents behind him. Allen then knelt beside him; his fist clenched before he reached out and clasped one of Hitomi's hands in his own. The tension in the air mounted to an alarming rate. Van continued pushing into Hitomi's chest "Hitomi!" Van yelled at her still form as tears started to fall. "Don't you, leave me!" Van yelled as he continued his voice harsh, chocked with emotions that threatened to tear his heart in two. 

"Mother" Hitomi gasped as her eyes flew open, before she began to cough on the air her lungs now took in. She could feel herself encased in a pair of strong arms. A warm liquid dripped on her throat, the arms tightening around her. She lay there dazed for a moment. She could feel the rapid thud of a heart against her own. "Van" she whispered as her breathing became normal. She slowly put her arms around his neck.

He lifted his face to stare into her eyes. She gently caressed his cheek and jaw as a smile went across her face. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What is it?" he asked her quietly.

"It's a girl," Hitomi whispered softly. She had a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes. She lay limp in his arms. The gentle raise and fall of her chest her only movement.

"What is she talking about, Van?" Allen asked still sitting across from him. His face was still more relaxed than before, though his brows furrowed. He held Hitomi's hand in his. The gentle pulse he felt in her wrist somehow calming his nerves. He turned to Van only to see a confused look on his Face.

"I'm not sure," Van admitted. He lifted Hitomi into a cradling position in his arms. He headed for the Temple door. "It sounded like, it's a girl," He thought to himself as he exited the room with Allen and Gaddes close behind.The thought that Hitomi was having his child came to mind. He felt joy and dread all at once. Joy for the life they created together. The child created by there love. Yet the fact her visions were becoming life threatening filled him with dread. He could possibly lose them both if this continued.

He carried Hitomi to a room on the Crusade, placing her on the bed. He sat beside her. His fingers stroked the hair from her eyes. He looked at her for the longest time. She had not told him about the baby. That made him concerned "Why didn't you tell me, Hitomi?" he whispered as he caressed her cheek.He would ask her when she woke. For now he was happy she was alive. His only concern for now was keeping her that way.

Back in Fanalia…

Van carried Hitomi to their room. She was still sleeping the ordeal having drained her. He placed her gently on the bed, pulled the bedspread up over her. He had many questions for her when she awoke, that he hoped she had the answers to. Van left the room sometime later. He walked into the hall rubbing the back of his neck. 

"How is she?" Allen asked when he caught sight of Van leaving the room. He sat at a small square table in a guest room. Allen held a goblet in his hand full of wine. 

"She will be fine, once she's had some rest." Van said tiredly as he took a seat across from Allen.

"She is a strong woman," Allen stated as he looked out the window. The cup in his hand now empty. He poured himself more and downed it.

"The wall didn't tell us much about controlling the power Hitomi possess." Van continued.

"It did however give us some idea how to stop Alizon" Allen paused in thought " I don't want to trap him though. I want to KILL him." Allen concluded downing another goblet full of wine.

"We tried that before. It didn't work, besides it almost killed Hitomi. I can't let that happen again." Van stated in a stern tone. "There has to be a way for me to fight him," Van said in frustration.

Allen barely heard a word Van said. He was deep in his own thoughts "I don't know what hold Alizon has on Celena, but I will not allow him to hurt the women I love again." Allen said in deep concentration.

Van stared at Allen for a moment. His face paled slightly "You still care for Hitomi, Don't you?" He asked quietly bringing Allen from his deep thoughts.

His face showed agitation and concern. His jaw drew tight. "Of course I care about her. Van gave him an angry look. Allen sighed and continued. "If you mean do I love her…no" Allen replied. He leaned back in his chair taking another drink. 

"You're a liar, Allen" Van started glaring at him "I have seen the way you look at her. I know because when I thought she loved you. I looked at her the same way. I'm sorry Allen, but you should know that I will never give her up." He concluded. He looked to see Allen's face distorted with rage. "You might lie to me. You may even lie to her, but not to yourself," He stated in a stern tone.

Allen looked at Van as he stood up knocking the chair over in the process. He clinched his fists as he leaned down on the table. " Yes, I love her" Allen stated in a harsh tone. "I also know she loves you" he yelled his anger rising. He regained some of his composure "Thank you Van for your assistance. I will find Celena on my own," He stated turning toward the door. "You don't deserve her, you can't even protect her." Allen murmured under his breath as he walked out the door swiftly.

To be continued…

Please Review.


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. 

Author notes: Thanks for the reviews. Also I do want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. I am trying to spin this little tale without confusing the heck out of everyone. I have to say there are a lot of twists that may do just that. *Sighs* well hope you enjoy this and if you have questions feel free to email me at [Hitomi_De_Fanel2001@yahoo.com][1] I will answer all questions to the best of my ability. Ciao!

Chapter Seven (A) 

"Allen!" Van reached the door in a few strides. He saw Allen continue down the hall "Stop" he demanded. Allen stopped turning toward him. The ice in his blue eyes took Van aback.

"Do not test my patience, Van" Allen glared at him. His hand rested on his sword.

Van clinched his fists. "If Celena is with Alizon we will need to work together." He paused "Your not yourself. I understand how this could change you. But we need your help." His jaws flexed. "I am hotheaded enough for the both of us. We need your sensibility." Allen stood staring at the wall. His brows furrowed.

Allen closed his eyes for a moment. "We shall see" was his terse reply as he turned. He walked toward the castle entrance without a backward glance.

Van watched as the Crusade rose in the distance. A feeling of remorse surged through him. He knew that he had opened the floodgates on a tetchy subject. The consequences of which were still unknown. He would have to talk to Allen again. Perhaps when the effects of his drinking wore off. The idea of letting this alone, to just ignore what had happened came to mind. 'I have to talk to him' Van grabbed the bottle promptly draining it. It was a fact he never really liked Allen. He had seemed sneaky to him. Then again there was a time when he didn't trust anyone. He had become very bitter when he thought Allen had Hitomi's heart. He could imagine the thoughts going through Allen's mind right now. He would have to mend this somehow. The fact remained; he needed Allen as an Ally. If a war were indeed in their future, Allen would be a valuable asset. 

Van walked to his room with a frown on his face. He entered quietly as not to disturb Hitomi. His mind pondered the future. Alizon was out there somewhere. If nothing else of that he was certain. The frown disappeared as he stared down at his love. He would protect her no matter what. He slipped in next to his beloved. As if on instinct she rolled toward him nuzzling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as sleep claimed his thoughts.

Elsewhere…

"Alizon" Celena called through the dark forest. The thick bush made it hard to see before her let alone walk. 'Where is he?'

She heard a soft sound right ahead. As she drew closer the sound became familiar. There was a river straight ahead that flowed through a small clearing. She could see the out line of a figure. It was that of a young boy no more than eight years old by the look of him. His shoulder length dark blonde hair blew in the breeze. "Alizon?" Celena approached carefully. The boy turned toward her slowly his blue eyes sparkling in the dusk sky. 

"I told you not to call me that!" his voice was that of a boy, but the tone was so terse it sent chills down her spine. "My name is Kabutsu." He stood and walked toward her. He stopped just before her and starred into her sad eyes. "Always so sad mother" he looked away.

"Why do you prefer that name?" she knelt before him. For a moment he looked so lost that she pulled him into her arms. "You are not a-" He pulled away putting a hand to her mouth to quiet her.

"It fits me best" he smiled. It was not the smile of a child full of warm and spirit. It was a cold and evil grin that bordered on a snarl. Celena's face became grim at the bloodthirsty sparkle in his eye. Though he held the outward appearance of a child. There was something dark about him that scared her to the core of her being. 

He broke eye contact as if reading her thoughts. "We must leave now mother" He started back through the woods to their camp. 

"Where do we go now?" Celena followed him looking on in surprise as the brush parted for his passage leaving a well-cleared path behind him. His powers grew at an alarming rate. 

"Austiria of course. It is time to visit Allen." He smiled at the end. He continued over her barely stifled gasp. Her thoughts easily read. "Don't worry Mother. I don't plan to hurt dear Uncle Allen, he is family after all." He laughed an awkward attempt at a child-like giggle that ended up with the sound of a cackle. "Just a family visit" he entered the camp. He turned to Celena "Sleep now mother" he whispered. On command she slunk to the ground falling into a deep sleep. "We have a long journey ahead," he whispered as he too fell into a shallow sleep.

To be continued.

Just a note: I know this is very short. I am going to add more to this when I get the chance. Until then you can consider this a teaser of things to come. Ciao!

   [1]: mailto:Hitomi_De_Fanel2001@yahoo.com



End file.
